pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leviathan657/Chapter I: Shattered Glass
Chapter I: Shattered Glass The existences known as Roses were once an ancient type of Chain. They differed from other Chains in the Abyss in the way that they were not as primal and they lacked a physical form; appearing only as balls of lights. However, Roses could adopt a physical form if they so desired, shape shifting into whatever they pleased, with their new physical forms acting as a defensive shell for their true forms. Initially, there were three subcategories of the Roses: the Black Roses, the White Roses and the Amber Roses. However, there was an odd mutation existing among the Roses, which did not falling under any of the three subcategories. The Crimson Rose was the sole being to possess such a mutation; acting as the black sheep among the rest of its herd. Most commonly, Roses dwell within the dark heart in the center of the Abyss; doing so to remain with their own kind, and in order to be in close proximity of the Nucleus of the Abyss. As such, the Crimson Rose was here when the Chains of Condemnation extend outward from the smothering darkness below, flowing through an opening that seems to have torn through the darkness of the Abyss’ heart and into the golden paradise of brilliant light that lied just outside. The Crimson Rose knows that the Chains of Condemnation will continue through The Way that exists between Earth and the Abyss, the acting Glen Baskerville having summoned their Black Winged Chains to judge a Child of Ill Omen and cast them into the Abyss using the Chains of Condemnation. The Crimson Rose has seen this multiple times, considering it to be a vile and heartless act. Soon, the Chains of Condemnation return, the Crimson Rose being able to see that they hold a woman with black hair and red eyes, dragging her deeper into the darkness of the Abyss. The Crimson Rose recognizes this woman, as she is the same woman who had come to see the Nucleus days before, providing a matching black rabbit doll to go with the one which the Nucleus already had. Of course, this woman had also come years prior to this occasion, as a child, being the reason the first black rabbit doll was with the Nucleus in the first place. Despite its observations, the Crimson Rose is still unable to understand what the rabbits are for. The Crimson Rose had been intrigued by this woman when she’d witnessed her arrival a few days before. It had seen the woman interact with The Nucleus, and while it wasn’t close enough to hear what the woman had said, The Crimson Rose could certainly feel a great sadness coming from the Nucleus when the woman stopped speaking and returned to the light of the Abyss. Seeing the woman again, the Crimson Rose drifts closer, wanting to satisfy its curiosity. When The Crimson Rose is close enough, it notices something different about this time. Usually, Children of Ill Omen are dragged into the darkness of the Abyss and then destroyed by it because they are viewed as guilty of a crime against the Abyss by the Chains of Condemnation. This time, however, the woman goes into labor eventually giving birth to two children. The Crimson Rose is fascinated by the miracle of child birth, and the new life which the woman before her has created; continuing to watch from a far. The woman is indeed eventually destroyed by the darkness of the Abyss, as she’s allegedly meant to, yet her children remain untouched because they themselves had not been embraced by the Chains of Condemnation – and therefore are not guilty of crimes against the Abyss. The children cry as they drift through the darkness, thus causing the Crimson Rose to question whether or not it should intervene. As soon as the Crimson Rose began to move toward the children, the energy around them began to change. The Crimson Rose stops and observes, taking notice of the children growing instantaneously. The Crimson Rose knew that time within the Abyss is relative, and that you can age or grow younger immensely in mere seconds, although it’s more aware of the mechanics of how the Abyss and Earth’s time are different, and how a second in the Abyss can be the same as five years passing on Earth. Suddenly the Nucleus of the Abyss is within sight, and so the Crimson Rose retreats while The Nucleus cradles one of the children. The child absorbs The Nucleus within her essence, her body radiating with white light. Meanwhile, the other child grabs one of the black rabbit dolls prior to leaving the Abyss through The Way. Without warning, a cracking sound echoes throughout the entirety of the Abyss. The Abyss is beginning to shatter, the Crimson Rose wasting no time in trying to escape – managing to leave the heart of the Abyss and enter the golden paradise that lies just outside. The Crimson Rose feels comfort and safety in being surrounded by the light of the Abyss, though it’s short-lived, as the destruction follows behind it. Realizing that it cannot escape the calamity, the Crimson Rose accepted its fate and witnesses the Abyss breaking apart, as if it were a mere thin sheet of glass. Finally, the shards of light are gone, being consumed by the darkness of the Abyss until all that’s left is nothing. No light. No paradise. No hope. Drifting aimlessly through the Abyss, the Crimson Rose observes that the golden paradise is now almost identical to the dark heart of the Abyss, only with large broken toys lodged in the water-covered ground. The Rose does feel relieved, as it had thought that it would be destroyed alongside the light of the Abyss, but something about the new form of the Abyss heightens the Crimson Rose’s loneliness. Time passes, and the Crimson Rose finds itself outside of an unknown area, where it suspects that the new governess of the Abyss resides, although it never dares to approach it. Overall, The Crimson Rose feels that the new order of the Abyss is unnerving. Suddenly, an explosion ripples through the Abyss. The Crimson Rose is confused as to what exactly is happening, noticing hundreds of souls drifting into the Abyss, eventually surmising that something is wrong on Earth. Out of all the souls drifting into the Abyss, the only one which sticks out to the Crimson Rose is that of the child who had been born in the Abyss and left for Earth. Without thinking, the Crimson Rose dives towards the soul of the child, cradling it. However, upon impact, the Crimson Rose is overwhelmed with memories, watching interactions between humans named Jack Vessalius, Glen Baskerville, and Levi. On top of this, the Crimson Rose sees the child’s interactions with her sister, the interactions between Alice and the Intention of the Abyss. Finally, the Crimson Rose witnesses the tragedy that had lead to Alice’s suicide. This overwhelms the Crimson Rose, causing it to push away from Alice’s soul, allowing her to go her sister’s side. Because of the interaction between Alice and the Crimson Rose, as well as the emotions which have been forced upon the Crimson Rose after she saw Alice’s memories, its body takes on a new form, one which matches Alice’s own, only with crimson eyes, because of the effect that Alice’s soul has on the Crimson Rose’s own soul. The Crimson Rose feels drawn towards an area of the Abyss while in its new form. The Crimson Rose can’t explain what it is about that spot, and why its soul is drawn there. Instead, the Crimson Rose dives into the darkness without thought, focusing its energy on the area. This tears a hole in the fabric of the Abyss, leading the Crimson Rose into The Way. Swimming through this area betwixt the Abyss and Earth, the Crimson Rose sees a light a head of it and pursues. The Crimson Rose’s eyes open; slowly, groggily and with much strain. It briefly wonders if its new form and identity classify it as a female, measuring the idea as if she was a Libra scale, before deciding in the end that it does. Noticing something off about the situation, the Crimson Rose looks forward to find a figure over top of her, shrouding her with his shadow while concern covered their face. She sits up in a burst of energy, shocked and finding herself before a large door the floor of a large stone room. “Hey, are you all right? What’s your name?” the figure says. Looking around once more, the Crimson Rose looked to the figure in front of her. It is a man; having long blonde hair, glasses over his light brown eyes and caring features. She stares into the man’s eyes and proclaims, “Claudia. My name is Claudia.” Author's Note All right, so with the interest put into me expanding on my tie in for Crimson-Shell and Pandora Hearts comes the release of Chapter I: Shattered Glass. This is completely fan-fiction by the way (unless Jun magically decides my ideas great and works with me :D ). The first chapter is meant to focus mostly on the Abyss, Claudia's origins and how she got where she is (sort of) in the original One-Shot (atleast I think that's what it was supposed to be :S ) of Crimson-Shell. By the way, I also have Chapter III done and Chapter II is so far a work-in-progress. Please also remember that I'm by no means an actual author, so the set-up may not be 100% perfect, but hey I tried :p Category:Blog posts